


It’s the Hormones

by wickedrose16



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrose16/pseuds/wickedrose16
Summary: A silly little one shot where Donna struggles with her pregnancy hormones.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	It’s the Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> It SUCKS that I’m so late to the Suits party. I had no idea this show existed until I fell head over heels in love with Meghan Markle sometime last month. Tbh, I haven’t been the same since. I was just going to watch the show for the seasons that she was in, but I started watching and became OBSESSED with Darvey. I feel sad for fans that watched in real time and had to wait 8 FREAKING SEASONS! I binged in 2 weeks and even that seemed too long. I feel cheated because we didn’t get to bask in their relationship enough—season 9 was too short and then it ended…

Donna hates pregnancy hormones. _She hates them._

All she had wanted was a bagel with extra cream cheese and a decaf coffee with her indulgence of skim milk, sugar, vanilla and whipped cream.

Harvey’s morning meeting was running an overtime of 20 minutes, and she felt hunger pangs, _like her husband hadn’t made her a full breakfast earlier that morning_. She stopped outside Conference Room C and looked at him expectantly. It was obvious that the man Harvey was speaking to was droning on and on about something. Still, once Harvey noticed her hovering, his expression changed from one of concentration to one of affection and love as he focused his attention on her instead.

She was _starving;_ she didn’t have time for his sappiness.

Donna tapped at her wrist impatiently. Harvey hid the laugh bubbling in his throat with a cough. She huffed and made the short trek back to her office to sit in _misery_. She supposed he wasn’t going to be the one to get her food for her—she would have birthed their child by the time he finished his meeting…

Of course, Donna could have easily bullied an associate or ordered one of the assistants into doing it. _Hell,_ even Louis would have gotten it for her, but she angered at the thought of asking anyone else for help with something as mundane as getting her a bagel and coffee. She was Donna Paulsen-Specter, COO of New York’s most formidable law firm. She still had _some_ self-perseverance left, despite her ungainly belly.

So, she bundled up and found herself waddling her way on swollen feet, through the firm’s glass halls, down the elevator, and out to the bagel cart set up down the sidewalk.

Winter in New York was just starting, a flurry of snowflakes falling noncommittally, the heavy wind bitter on her face. Her mouth watered as she watched others pass her, food in hand, as they rushed back to their positions. She made it to the cart, got in line, and shuffled from foot-to-foot in her Chanel booties, trying to warm herself and relieve the weighted pressure on her feet that came with 6 months of pregnancy.

She had just placed her order, stepping away and looking out at the bustling street when she spotted it.

_It_ was an innocuous scene, a situation that must happen all over the city, everyday, at various times. It’s something she wouldn’t have spared a second glance at if it wasn’t for her pregnancy, her _goddamn_ hormones.

The adorable old man was swallowed up by his overlarge coat, scarf, leather gloves and Newsboy hat. He was hunched over his assistance walker, ( _it even had cute little tennis balls attached to the bottom of it damnit_ ) as he attempted to cross the busy street. He was on unsteady feet, fighting against the wind. Donna watched, heart in throat. He didn’t have to fight for long; a generous young woman who followed, caught up to the old man, grabbing him by the elbow and helping him the rest of the way. They made it safely, he tipped his hat, and the two of them went their separate directions.

For Donna, the sweet moment was too much. Her pregnancy hormones kicked into overdrive, triggering her maternal instincts. So there she stood, at the bagel cart, with fat tears flooding her eyes. The bagel man turned to her with a smile but upon seeing her face, his mouth fell open, and he watched, wide eyed, as he silently handed over her order. She let out a wretched sob, handed over her money and waddled away…

Everyone who passed gave her a wide berth; hormones and paranoia were telling her that it wasn’t because she was sobbing uncontrollably, it was because everyone thought she was _fat_. Her conscience and common sense were trying to convince her to _get a grip._ Still, she sobbed as she walked into the firm’s building. She entered the elevator with a young man, and he watched her in horror as he plastered himself to the opposite end of the moving titanium box.

She glares at him through wet, blurry eyes, “You could ask me if I’m okay, you know! I could be crying because I just found out my cat died!”

“D-D-Did it die?” He asks, frightened.

“I don’t have a cat!” He jumps at her raised voice.

“Because it died?” He asks in confusion.

She flails her bagel hand wildly, “NO, GOD, I’ve never even had a cat!” The elevator stops, and he rushes out as the doors open, not looking back.

Alone, she wallows in her overwhelming emotions the rest of the elevator ride. Plenty of coworkers watch her in concern as she gets off on their floor, but she barrels her way to her office. She sees Harvey through the glass, looking out of her windows. He turns to her as soon as she walks in.

He had his winning smile on his face, but it falters as he takes one look at her, “JESUS Donna!” He rushes towards her, gripping her forearms, and she cries harder. “What the fuck happened?!”

_“There was a man—”_

“What the fuck did he do to you?!” He pulls away looking around for some ghost of a threat.

She shakes her head wildly, “He was old, and he couldn’t cross the street!” Her husband stops short and looks at her curiously. She gasps a breath, “He was struggling with his walker and a sweet woman helped him!”

He blinks at her before a look of understanding crosses his face, “This is like that chewing gum commercial all over again, isn’t it?”

She bites her lip trying to stifle a wail, “The dad made origami birds out of the gum wrappers, and the daughter kept every single one of them, Harvey…for years!”

Harvey throws his hands up and nods at her placatingly, “ _Uh huh, yeah, okay._ ” He breathes out each affirmation quickly and moves to take her food from her hands, placing it on her desk. He walks her to her couch, and he sits, pulling her onto his lap. Donna can’t find the air to remind him about bylaws, and the fact that they shouldn’t show PDA like this. He slowly unravels her scarf, brushing the hair from her face. “You need to breathe Donna.” She sucks in a stuttered breath.

By the time he has her coat pulled from her shoulders, she’s throwing her arms around his neck and burying her nose under his chin. Harvey rubs soothing circles on her back, a hand cradling her extended belly.

“Donna! We just heard that Harvey signed with—” It’s Samantha and Alex. They sauntered into her office; Alex’s voice petering out at the scene they just walked into. Donna had lifted her head at Alex’s voice, and she watches as both lawyers go from excited to worried.

“God Donna, what happened? Did your cat die?” Samantha looks at her with wide eyes.

“Who am I?! Louis?!” Donna’s voice has a hint of hysteria, and they hiss at the low blow against their colleague, except Harvey, who snickers.

“An old man was struggling to cross the street, some woman helped him. It made Donna cry.” Donna huffs at the laughter in Harvey’s voice.

“ _Ahhh_ , pregnancy hormones.” Alex chuckles knowingly. “When my wife was pregnant with Joy she used to cry every time she saw one of those employees who stood outside with big signs, spinning them around, advertising their businesses. She thought they were under appreciated.”

“This happens often?” Samantha asks in horror.

“ _Yes_.” Donna, Harvey and Alex speak at once. Samantha’s eyes get bigger.

Donna buries her head in Harvey’s shoulder again. “Okay, well, we’ll come back later...” Alex speaks as he guides Samantha out.

“If I ever find someone, remind me of this and that I don’t ever want to be pregnant.” Donna hears Samantha whisper to Alex conspiratorially.

Donna hears Harvey laugh under his breath, and she whimpers. “It’s just _a lot_.” She feels him nod, so she continues, “I just…feel so much, all of the time, and I can’t stop crying over silly things.” He’s quiet, so she lifts her head to look at him.

He’s looking toward the windows, a flash expression of regret he sometimes makes when he thinks of the years wasted between the two of them, and she _knows_ what he’s about to say. “I would rather you cry over cheesy commercials or little old men than bottle up those feelings Donna.”

Her breath hitches, “ _Oh Harvey_ , you can’t say things like that. It’s not helping!”

He grins, “Would you rather me say that you are overreacting—because you are.” She slaps him across the chest, and he laughs. “Come on then, your coffee is getting cold.” He uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears dotting her lashes.

“Do I look a mess?” She knows her eyes are puffy, her face and neck probably flushed and splotchy.

He watches her fondly, “You’re beautiful Donna. Always.”

Like a switch, her hormones are righted at her husband’s words. She sighs dreamily and feels herself gravitating towards her husband’s mouth, a murmured _thank you_ against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The gum commercial:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rt57HUp6PPo


End file.
